Got Your Heart In My Hands, Like A Time Bomb
by lovewithamotive
Summary: What would life be like if the one tree hill gang lived in the upper east side? There would be a whole lot of drama. Crossover shippers!
1. Chapter 1

So, I've always been a fan of both one tree hill and gossip girl, so I decided that I wanted to do a little crossover story. Hope this story finds some fans! This story is going to be similar to one that I started on my other account, but with a couple of changes and I hope to get farther with this one!

Plot: So, basically, the one tree hill kids live in the upper east side and they've all known each other practically since the begginning of time. There's a lot of love trianges and bad blood between the gang, but there is also just as much loyalty.

The Bass/Davis/Waldorf's- Bart Bass was once married to Eleanor Waldorf, which made Chuck and Blair half siblings, but when Blair was 13, her mother was in a car accident and passed away, it was hard for Blair, and eventually she recovered, but she still misses her mom. Blair didnt have anywhere to go, and since Bart was in the process of adopting Blair, he decided to finish through with those plans. Chuck and Blair get along for the most part. When Blair and Chuck were 15 his mother married Victoria Davis, a prominent fashion designer and with her came her daughter, Brooke Davis. At first Brooke and Blair didnt like each other, but pretty soon they became BFF's and considered each other sisters. Chuck also claimed both of the girls as his sisters and was extremely protective of them. Bart is pretty hard on all three kids, as he expected them to do their best at everything, and be the best.

Chuck- 21, the oldest of his "siblings", he is also the heir to the Bass fortune, and his father has been on his ass to be just like him when it comes to business. Chuck is a free spirit, and he's been known to piss a lot of people off. About a year ago, Chuck began dating Haley Roe. He fell for her fairly quickly, but in the end, he ended up fucking things up, by fucking someone else. As much as it killed Haley, she couldn't be with him anymore after that, so she ended things, and their breakup really took it's toll on both of them. Currently, he lives at the empire hotel and lives off of his trust fund money.

Blair- 20, Blair Waldorf was queen bee at constance and now she likes to think that she is queen bee at NYU. Blair has always been someone that everyone has looked up to, and she's determined to keep that status. Blair's determination to be in the lime light has caused a strain on her relationship with Nathan Scott. Blair and Nathan have been dating for almost 7 years now, and Nathan even proposed. Blair decided that she was going to have her dream wedding, so she's been obsessed with planning that. Nathan's never been a fan of the socialite stuff that is associated with new york city, but that's all Blair seems to care about, so they fight about social functions and gossip girl posts a lot.

Brooke- 19, Brooke Davis got pregnant when she was 17. She's the mother of 1 and a half year old, Paisley Naomi Archibald. Brooke and Nate Archibald had a one night stand at a high school party, where Brooke became pregnant. Brooke's pregnancy really shook up her family. Her mother felt like a failure, her stepfather was extremely disappointed, Chuck really wasn't surprised that it happened and Blair was embarressed to be associated with her. However, Brooke was determined to prove that she could raise her baby, without her parents help. Nate was so supportive through her pregnancy, and Brooke even moved in with him. Nate and Brooke decided to even give a relationship a try, and the live with their baby girl in Brooklyn, and Brooke couldn't be happier. Brooke and Nate are both in school, and Brooke's family finally came around and Victoria even babysits Paisley while Brooke and Nate have class. Brooke draws designs for her mother's fashion label, and Victoria compensates her. Brooke and Blair still haven't made up. Blair was disgusted at her sisters choices and Brooke feels extremely betrayed by her sister.

The Scotts- Dan and Deb Scott were climbing their way up the UES food chain with their charm and business skills. Dan is the president of Scott Motors, and he works for their corporate office, and Deb, well she is just a UES wife who sucks up to her husband, and throws big important parties. Dan and Deb have two sons Nathan and Lucas. They adopted Lucas, and when he was 1 Deb gave birth to their only biological child, Nathan.

Lucas- 21 – Lucas Scott is one of the upper east sides most eligible bachelors. His mother, would love for him to end up with one of her book club friends daughters, but Lucas is not ready to settle down at all anytime soon. He attends Columbia University, where he is majoring in English with a concentration in world literature. Lucas is not only extremely attractive but he's really intelligent. He's not into one night stands or fligs, but he likes to go on dates with several girls at a time. It's almost a game to him.

Nathan- 20- Basketball has always been the biggest passion in Nathan Scott's life. That is, until Blair Waldorf came into his life. Nathan felt an instant connection for Brooke from the very beginning. They were freshman in high school and there was just something about blair. Blair and Nathan were pretty solid all through school and a couple of months ago, Nathan even proposed. Now, it feels like things are turning to hell. Nathan became a new york knick and he's been so busy with being on a professional sports team, that he's barely even in the upper east side anymore. Blair, trying to plan their wedding, feels neglected. She gets on Nathan's case about him not being around for social functions and parties, but Nathan has never found that stuff appealing, so he's actually kind of glad that he's out of that social scene for the time being. At this point, Nathan is kind of wondering if he's even going to make it down the aisle.

The Humphrey/Vanderwoodsens- Rufus Humphrey and Lily Vanderwoodsen got married and live with their kids Serena, Dan and Peyton. They're considered one of the top families in the UES, and Lily makes sure they keep up appearances.

Dan Humphrey-21, Dan is the only boy in the Humphrey family. He like Lucas, is a writer. He's always been sort of an outsider when it comes to the upper east side and he actually can't stand being here or being associated with all of the politics that go into living in the upper east side.

Serena Vanderwoodsen-19, Serena is Peyton's twin sister, shes a minute older and a couple inches taller than her sister, but they get along pretty well. Serena is a party girl, and she's not ashammed of it. She does what she wants and she doesn't really look at the consequences.

Peyton Vanderwoodsen-19. Peyton is the opposite of her twin, shes beautiful like her sister, but in the personality department, they differ. Peyton isnt as outgoing as her sister, and she's more of the suffer in silence type.

The Roes- Karen Row is a successful chef in the UES, and she owns her own catering company. Her husband Keith, is the vice president of Scott Motors, and they live in a penthouse in the UES with their only daughter Haley.

Haley- 18- Haley has never felt heartbreak like she is currently feeling. Actually, Chuck Bass is the first and only guy that she's ever gone all the way with. She's so completely in love with him, but right now, she's torn. He cheated on her and she wants to be with him so badly, but she feels like she deserves better. Lately she just feels so disconnected from herself, and her friends. She wants things to go back to normal. Besides her love life drama, Haley is a freshman at NYU where she is persuing an elementary education degree.

Other Characters:(Theyre just as important as the ones above, I just didnt have families to fit them into)

Nathaniel Archibald-21- Nate Archibald is an only child and his parents are pretty important in the upper east side. He's always been deemed "the golden boy" and he's always gotten whatever he wanted. When he was 19, he had random sex with Brooke Davis at a party. Brooke ended up getting pregnant with his child. At first, Nate was devestated. He had all these plans, and he certainly didn't want or need a kid. However, he knew it was his responsibility to be there for Brooke, and she actually grew on him. They decided to give a relationship a try and even moved in together. A few months later, their daughter Paisley was born. Nate immediately fell in love with his little girl. Before it used to be all about going to parties, getting high, getting wasted and having sleezy hookups, but now Nate's such a homebody. He loves just staying in and spending time with his girls. Nate is the editor and chief of the spectator magazine.

Chase Adams-22- Chase is the bar manager and owner of a club in the upper east side called "Tric".

Chris Keller

Vanessa Abrams

Okay, so that's the plot and character bios.. so here's the story...

Chapter 1:

If you told Brooke Davis that this is what her life would be like two years ago, she would have told you that you were crazy. In a mere year and a half, Brooke had grown up a lot, and she had her baby girl to thank for that. At first, Brooke was scared shitless when she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't even know if Nate would stick around and support her, but to her surprise, he was there every step of the way, and now, she couldn't be happier. Sure, she sacrificed a lot, but she gained a beautiful blue eyed, light brown haired little girl, an amazing boyfriend and she even felt even closer to her parents then before. She didn't lead a glamerous life, nothing like the one she had when she was growing up, but that's okay, because she and Nate were doing in on their own. Brooke and Nate lived in Brooklyn, which was definetely a downground from what both of them were acustomed to, but they were happy and honestly, they just needed a break from the upper east side. For the most part, Brooke feels like she does a good job of staying out of the drama and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Brooke had been up all night with her teething 15 month old. She was exhausted but she was in good spirits. She honestly loved being a mother more than anything in the world, even if it strained her relationship with her sister Blair. As far as Brooke was concerned, lately, Blair was just a bitch and Brooke didn't have the time or the patience to be around her. When Brooke confided in her sister that she was pregnant, Blair broadcasted her news to gossip girl, and it was only a matter of time before the news got back to her parents. Brooke was furious and Blair was embarressed. Blair couldn't believe that Brooke slept with Nate Archibald. Especially since he was their friend Serena's exboyfriend. Serena didn't even care, so Brooke wasn't sure why Blair was so stuck on that fact. Blair insisted that it was all about loyalty, but as far as Brooke was concerned, Blair was anything but Loyal to her little sister. So after several bitch fights, a ton of nasty text messages and pleas to make up from Bart and Victoria, Brooke decided to just stop associating with her sister. For a while it was actually kind of nice, she avoided Blair, she made sure that her sister was not home whenever she took Paisley to see her grandparents, and she felt better not having to deal with Blairs drama. Then, when Brooke found out that Blair was engaged to Nathan Scott, her heart broke into a million pieces. Brooke and Blair both had plans for their pefect wedding days, which included being each others maid of honor. Well, Brooke knew that she wasn't going to get asked, so she tried not to think about it. However, at this point all Brooke wants to do is make up with her big sister, but Brooke isnt ready to forgive all the mean things that Blair said about Brooke, Nate and their baby.

Brooke was sitting in the living room of the loft she shared with her boyfrend and their baby. It was 4 in the morning, and Paisley was finally asleep. Nate was usually pretty good about sharing the up late at night duties with the mother of his child, and Brooke couldn't be more pleased. Nate was a great father and Brooke truly felt blessed. Brooke had just gotten Paisley to go to sleep, and she sound asleep in her crib. Brooke had to be up in only 4 hours for class, so she decided it was probably a good idea to just stay up. She was scrolling through her facebook news feed when she heard footsteps coming from the otherside of the loft. She smiled and folded her laptop down. She looked up and saw her boyfriend walking towards her. Brooke had always thought Nate was attractive, but there was something so sexy about him right now. He was in only a pair of boxers, and his dirty blonde hair was messy. Brooke just couldn't contain her excitement when she saw him. She giggled and put her laptop on the table and laid herself down on the couch. Brooke turned her head so she was facing him and she pulled her shirt up a little. Nate laughed and walked over to the couch. He laid down on the couch, so that he was laying on top of her. He was careful not to put a lot of pressure on her tiny frame and he kissed her passionately. Nate broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Babe, you're amazing. Please tell me how you can be up all night with a baby, not have any sleep in over 24 hours and still look as beautiful as you do?" Nate said with a whisper. He looked around the living room, and looked back at Brooke.

"She's in her crib, finally." Brooke said with a small sigh. "She wasn't in much of a cuddle mood, she didn't wanna rock, so I kind of just had to wait it out." Brooke said with a satisfied smile. "So, I vote we have some mommy and daddy time, because I'm so not tired and you're looking mighty fine right now mr. archibald." Brooke told him as she pulled him down so that he was pressing right up against her. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed his skin quickly causing him to shiver slightly.

"Damn Brooke" Nate said with a smirk. "Well, we can have some mommy and daddy time, as long as you promise me that you'll let me handle tomorrow night with little miss thing tomorrow?" Nate stated. He actually felt really guilty when Brooke stayed up all night with the baby and wouldn't let him help. He felt like it's the least he could do.

"No sir. I told you, all you have to do is love us, and provide for us and be a good father. I can handle late nights. You need to rest at night so that you can make some bank for us." Brooke said with another giggle. She was crazy about this guy and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Nate just nodded with a laugh . He knew that there was no winning with this woman, so he let it go.

"Now, please just fuck me because I'm really horny and I think if we get it over with right now, the baby won't wake up. She's out for at least an hour." Brooke said in her suductive voice that drove her boyfriend absolutely crazy. Nate responded by kissing her softly, and letting the kiss deepen. The next thing you know, they're both naked and Nate is inside her. In the back of her mind, Brooke knew she was being an idiot, because she never bothered to get herself put on birth control after she had Paisley. Brooke knew she was putting them at risk, because she and Nate had sex on a daily basis, and she was actually surprised she hasn't gotten pregnant again, but she wasn't so sure that would even be such a bad thing.

An hour later, Brooke and Nate were laying in their bed, limbs and sheets tangled together. Brooke had her head on Nate's chest and her fingers entangled in his.

"Hey baby?" Brooke asked as she listend to his heartbeat.

"Yeah beautiful?" Nate asked as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm really glad we got drunk and hooked up at night." Brooke said laughing a little. Nate just smiled and pulled her closer to him. She was the best thing that had happened to him, and she gave him their little girl. Nate responsed by pulling her back on top of him. He kissed her and pulled her hair out of her face. Brooke moaned into the kiss before breaking it. She then began kissing down his chest, getting her mouth lower and lower. She smirked when she felt his hips buck in pleasure.

"Jesus Brooke!" He said as he groaned. She just continued what she did best and after several minutes and confirmation that he was satisfied she kissed back up his chest and kissed him on the lips. In her mind, they were perfect for each other and they were going to be together forever.

"Babe, that was amazing, but your phone was vibrating the whole time." Nate said with a laugh. She looked over at her phone, but then looked back at him. She was just about to grab it when Paisley's small cries could be heard through the monitor. "Phone can wait, Pais needs me" Brooke said. She threw on a pair of Nate's boxers and a cami before leaving the room to get her daughter. Nate laid his head back down on the bed and closed his eyes, but then his phone went off. Nate couldn't possibly figure out who would be calling them at 5 in the morning but he flipped up the phone when he recongnized the number.

A few minutes later, Brooke came back into the room with Paisley on her hip. "So, I went to get her out of her crib and she kept saying "dada dada dada," Brooke said as she walked over to Nate. "So, I guess she wants you." Brooke handed the baby to Nate but frowned when she saw his facial expression.

"Nate?" She said as she saw he was holding his phone. Okay, so something obviously happened. A million things were going through her head. Did something happen to a family member?

"Brooke.. that was Bart..." Nate said as he looked her. Somehow, Brooke immediately knew. She knew something happened to Blair.

"Nate, what happened? Is she okay?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the bed next to him. Even though Brooke was really pissed off at Blair, Blair was still her sister, and Brooke's heart was going to break for her sister.

"She's in the hospital.. she was attacked and raped after a party that she went to by herself." Nate told his girlfriend. Brooke's heart and stomach dropped. She couldn't believe this. Why was she by herself? Where was her fiancee Nathan at? Brooke just couldn't hear this. She couldn't hold it in as the tears began falling from her eyes.

"I have to go.." Brooke said as she quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She definetely looked like a mom, but in a cute put together kind of way.

"Babe.. are you sure?" Nate said. He really didn't know what to do or say. He knew all about Brooke and Blair's less than functional relationship but he's never known how to act about it.

"Yeah.. I need to be with my family, and my sister. Call me if you need anything." Brooke said as she kissed him and then kissed their baby who was now fast asleep in her daddys arms. Brooke grabbed her purse and her phone and dashed for the door. She had no idea what to do, or how Blair would even react in seeing her. First thing she need to do, was find out how her sister was, so as she dashed out the door, she dialed her future brother in laws number. Brooke had no idea what she was about to walk into.

So.. there it is. I promise I'm going to incooperate all of the characters but I hope you like it. Also, if you have any ideas at all, feel free to share. Tell me what you would like to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was only a matter of time before everyone had learned about what happened to Blair. Someone, had told Gossip Girl, and Blair convinced herself that it was Brooke. Brooke came to the hospital the night that the attack had happened, but Brooke had given her the cold shoulder. The whole visit was extremely awkward. Nathan was there, but he was sitting in the corner listening to his ipod, not even paying attention to anyone, and Bart and Victoria were hovering over Blair. Victoria was even disappointed that Brooke didn't bring Paisley with her. Like, she was really going to bring a baby out in the middle of the night. Brooke was pissed. Blair was raped, but she was acting like it wasn't a big deal. She was there to make sure that her sister was okay and her sister was still being a bitch. Brooke knew that it was only a matter of time until the girls just stopped speaking all together. If Blair kept it up anyways. Brooke knew that she had her issues too, but the main reason of their falling out was Blair having a pissy fit because Nate Archibald knocked Brooke up. Brooke still couldn't figure out how that even concerned Brooke or affected her life to begin with. It wasn't Blair who had to finish high school while pregnant, it wasn't Blair who was more or less forced into a relationship with someone and it wasn't Blair who gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Maybe, that's what the problem was. Brooke knew that Blair had an abortion when she was 15, and Blair swore her sister to secrecy. If Blair kept it up, Brooke was tempted to tell Nathan. Actually, no, Brooke was determined to be the bigger person. She needed to set a good example for Paisley. If Blair didn't want to be her sister anymore, then no matter how much that sucked, Brooke was just going to have to deal with it for the sake of her daughter.

The pairs mutual friends weren't being much help in the matter. Haley, Dan, Serena, Chuck and Lucas and Peyton had been badgering not only Brooke, but Nathan as well for answers. Brooke loved her friends, but they all knew her position. She had basically felt like an outsider since she gave birth to Paisley. Not to mention, at the time she got pregnant with Nate's baby, Serena had a huge thing for him, and she can't get either one of them to admit it, but she's sure they hooked up. When Gossip Girl leaked that Nate Archibald was the father of Brooke's baby, Serena was less than thrilled and gave Brooke the cold shoulder for weeks. Haley and Chuck were caught up in their train wreck romance while Dan, Peyton and Lucas just always seemed busy. Brooke and Nathan used to be good friends, but after her falling out with Blair, naturally Nathan had to side with the girl he was in love with. So, throughout her entire pregnancy, the only support she really had was Nate. For a while, she really resented her friends for being too busy to support her, or to just be there for her, but now, she really wouldn't trade their little family unit for anything, no matter how awkward it may be now. It seems like nothing's changed at all between Nate and his friends, while it feels to Brooke like she's been ostracized by everyone. Well, Chuck and Haley were the most supportive, but it was really rare when they weren't in the middle of a full blown fight. Honestly, Brooke was starting to feel like she was just too good for this place. She hated the upper east side, and she was able to find solstice in Brooklyn.

On this particular dad, Brooke was at the park with Paisley. It was quarter past 11 and she and Paisley were meeting Nate for lunch at a cute little bistro about a block from The Spectator, where Nate spent most of his week days. Brooke still managed to look like a hot momma, even though she pulled herself out of the upper east side. It was a nice spring day, and she was currently wearing a pair of jeans and a red halter tank top. Her hair was pulled back, and since she became a mom, her makeup has been toned down a little. Paisley was sporting a little pink dress, with matching bloomers. Brooke had given her dark brown hair a french braid earlier that morning. Brooke loved shopping for Paisley. She loved picking out clothes and being able to do her hair. Brooke honestly couldn't find a single thing about being a mom that she didn't like. Brooke was pushing Paisley on the baby swing when someone caught her eye. She was fairly positive that she had just witnessed a drug deal. She was also pretty confident that the person passing the money was her future brother in law, Nathan Scott. Brooke raised her eyebrow as she watched her kind of sort of friend walk around the corner towards her. She knew he didn't see her, so she made her presence known.

"Hey Nathan" Brooke shouted. She was about 15 feet from him when he was taken out of his thoughts, startled and surprised. He looked up and saw the person who had just acknowledged him was his future sister in law. This was really bad. Brooke could not know what was going on. If she did then she would tell Blair and then he would be a single man. He couldn't have that happen. He loved Blair too much to have that ruined.

"Hey Brooke..." Nathan said a little uneasy. Great, she was going to think the worse. He just gave a guy a wad full of cash in a park. Nathan knew this looked back, and he knew that Brooke was naturally going to assume that he was doing drugs, but that wasn't the case at all. The truth was, he was doing this to protect Blair, but there was no way in hell he could tell Brooke that. Nathan looked down at Paisley. She was actually a really cute kid. She was a perfectly even mixture of both of her parents and there was no doubt that Archibald was the father. Not that anyone really suspected that he wasn't. It was even speculated that Brooke was a virgin before the night she and Nate hooked up. Nathan decided to use Paisley as a distraction. He knew that Brooke lit up whenever she talked about her little girl, so as shitty as it was, Nathan brought Paisley up, just to change the subject.

"Brooke, Paisley has gotten so big since the last time I saw her." Nathan said. The last time he saw her was a few weeks after she was born. Victoria and Bart invited Brooke and Nate over for dinner and Nathan and Blair were also in attendance. Chuck and Haley were there for a couple of hours as well, but once again they got into it and excused themselves. This was the night that Blair blew up on her sister. Brooke will never forget that night. She's never felt so ashamed to be associated with Blair, and as far as she was concerned, Nathan wasn't much better. He just sat there, and didn't defend her. He was supposed to be one of Nate's best friends, and he just sat their as his girlfriend verbally destroyed not only Brooke, but Nate as well. The only positive part of that whole night was when Bart told Blair and Nathan to leave because he wasn't going to put up with all that bashing and bullying in his home. Brooke had to give it to her parents though, they were doing a pretty good job of being supportive, and they're the only ones of her family members that Brooke feels comfortable leaving Paisley with. Brooke used to let Haley babysit, but she doesn't trust her anymore, not with all her Chuck drama.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and responded to his comment about Paisley.

"Oh, you mean the night where your girlfriend called me trailer trash and told me that I was an embarrassment to the whole family. The same night when she tried to convince me that Nate was just a pretty boy who was going to get bored with me when he realized that he didn't want to deal with his daddy duties?" Brooke said in a tone that was now less than welcoming. She was so sick of people pretending that they cared. "Do I have to remind you that you and Nate were friends long before you started dating the Blair bitch project?" Brooke said as she lifted Paisley out of her seat. She shifted the child to her right hip and picked up her diaper bag. She moved so she facing directly in front of Nathan.

"But, I guess you don't care now, since Nate forgave you." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why Nate wasn't as upset as she was about Nathan not defending them. Guys were so weird. They could get in a physical fight one minute, then go and have beers the next. Brooke would never understand. "Whatever. Nathan. I'm done with you and my sister. I tried to make things better, and let me remind you, that it was her who caused this anyways, but now I'm done trying. I'm tired. I'm tired of feeling like shit for having a baby, because of you people. Just because Blair decided not to have one, doesn't mean I couldn't make that decision to keep mine." Brooke said but as the words came out of her mouth, she caught herself. Oh my god... she just unintentionally spilled her sisters secret. Brooke looked at Nathan and without saying another word, she just dashed off to meet her boyfriend for lunch, before Nathan had a chance to say anything else, or god forbid ask her questions. She knew her sister was never going to forgive her for this one.

Meanwhile, Nate was already at the restaurant where he was meeting his girlfriend and daughter in a few minutes. Nate had a long morning at work and he was already ready to come home, so seeing his two favorite girls, would be a nice little pick me up for him. Nate had gotten a table and was looking through the menu when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Nate turned around and saw that it was his good friend Chuck Bass, who also happened to be Brooke's older brother.

"Nathaniel, are you really eating alone?" Chuck said as he looked around the restaurant. He and Nate have been friends for as long as he could remember. Even with the whole Brooke thing happening, they maintained their friendship. Chuck knew that Nate was a good guy, and he couldn't think of anyone who would do a better job in the situation that they were in. Nate really stepped up and took responsibility for his actions. Sometimes, Chuck really does miss him, but he understands that his friend has new responsibilities.

Nate just responded with a laugh and looked over at his friend. "Actually, your sister and niece are meeting me here in a few minutes. Brooke just texted me and said they were leaving the park and were on their way." Nate told him as he took a sip of his water, then pressed the lock button on his iphone to see if he had anymore texts. Then Nate looked back over at Chuck who was now sitting at one of the three empty chairs at the table. "So, how's Blair?" Nate asked Chuck. Blair was always a sore subject when it came to Brooke, but Nate was trying his best to maintain civility when it came to all aspects of his life. Like it or not, Blair was still family to him, sort of, and he as well as Brooke just wanted her to be okay. If anyone would know anything, Chuck was the best person to talk to, because he wasn't biased and was straight about the facts.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, she's pretty much locked herself in her room ever since she left the hospital. Nathan hasn't been over once, and it's been over a week. Sometime really strange is going on. I know that everyone has their own way of dealing with these kinds of things, but sometime just feels off. She won't talk to anyone." Chuck told her. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked the phone up and looked at his new message. "Jesus. Haley is driving me nuts." Chuck told him which just caused Nate to roll his eyes. Nate and Brooke were so sick and tired about hearing about the Chuck/Haley drama saga. They fight, they make up, they fight, they make up. It's a worthless cycle and Brooke and Nathan don't wanna hear about it anymore.

Before Nate had a chance to acknowledge his friend, he saw his petite girlfriend walking in the door with their baby. He smiled as she came over to him. She put the diaper back on the empty chair across from chuck, and handed Paisley to her father. She kissed Nate softly on the lips and when she broke the kiss she looked at her brother and smiled. "Hi Chuck" She said as she sat down next to Nate. Brooke looked over at Nate and her heart warmed when she saw her little girl snuggling into her daddy. "I think she's tired Nate." Brooke said as she looked back at Chuck. "Chuck, can you had Nate her baby blanket out of her bag?" Brooke said as she opened her menu. Chuck did as he asked, then he looked over at his sister.

"So, Brooklyn" Chuck said which caused Brooke to roll her eyes and Nate to laugh softly. "Nate and I were just talking about Blair.. should we change the subject or can I continue to update him?" Chuck asked his youngest sister. Brooke looked up at him. She was debating if she wanted to tell them about her encounter with Nathan.. actually, she really wanted to tell them about her encounter at the park with Nathan. She figured that they were going to find out anyways, so she decided to spill.

"Speaking of Blair.. I ran into Nathan today and it was actually a weird encounter." Brooke started, but she paused her story when the waiter came to take their drink and food orders. When the waiter walked away, Brooke continued her story. "I think I saw Nathan buying drugs at the park." Brooke stated as a matter of factly which caused her to get raised eyebrows from both guys.

"Babe.. are you sure.. because you can't just go around accusing people of buying drugs." Nate said to his girlfriend. If that got out, it could ruin Nathan's basketball career. He was a starting player of the new york knicks and a rumor like that could definitely mess things up for him, and honestly, Nate didn't want that kind of weight put on his girlfriend. That would only cause more drama between her and her sister and Nate didn't think either one of them could handle any more Blair drama.

"Nathaniel is right Brooke, if you think he was buying drugs that's one thing, but unless you have proof, you might wanna keep that to yourself, or at least do some investigation." Chuck told his sister. He was trying his best to stay out of all of this Brooke, Blair drama, but to be honest, he though Blair was being a whiny bitch with a stick up her ass.

"Guys, there's more.." Brooke said to them. She sighed. "So, Nathan came up to me, and I knew what he was doing, he was using Pais to try and distract me. Well, he said that she had gotten so big since he last saw her. So, naturally I got all feisty bitch momma bear on him. I told him that the last time he saw her was the night at mom and dads when Blair basically threw me under the bus and said all those nasty things. Then I proceeded to tell them all that I was sick and tired of being punished for being a mom." Brooke paused. "Then, I said to him that it's not my fault that Blair decided not to have her baby and that I decided to have mine." Brooke continued. "Then I realized that I accidentally spilled Blair's secret and I ran like hell to get out of there. Brooke said as she slumped in her chair a little. So, technically, she just shared Blairs information again, but she knew that neither Nate or Chuck would say anything.

"Blair aborted Nathan's baby?" Chuck asked as he tried to wrap his head around all of this. Sure, he was about as promiscuous as they came, but it actually shocked him to learn that both his sisters were sexually active. Neither one of them really showed it.

Brooke nodded "Yeah, when she was 15. She got pregnant right after she and Nathan started dating, and she got Doroda to take her to the clinic and pretended to be her mom. Mom and Dad don't know." Brooke said.

"Wait, So let me get this straight? She gave you all that shit for getting pregnant, when she was in the same position? Except you were almost three years older than she was." Nate said as he shifted his now sleeping daughter so she was laying against his other shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess she expected me to abort Paisley like she did her baby.. but I just refused." Brooke said as she looked at her daughter and smiled. "Well, now she is going to hate me even more for spilling her secret." Brooke said as she sighed again.

"Well, it's all bound to come out anyways, and you know that I'm always here for you, so whatever you need, I'm your guy." Chuck said to his sister.

"Actually, you're my guy." Everyone turned to see that Haley was now behind him. Brooke just looked at her. She couldn't actually say that she and Haley weren't friend anymore, but it had been a while since they had actually had a conversation with each other in months. Brooke wasn't exactly bitter with Haley or anything, because she knew that Haley loved Paisley and was supportive, but she just got so sick of Chuck and Haley's drama. Sure, Nate and Brooke fought, but it was nothing like Haley and Chuck. Brooke can only remember one time when she and Nate really got into it. It was about a week after Paisley was born. Nate went out with Chuck and some of their other friends and was gone all night. When he got home, Brooke let him have it and they got into a big blowout about it. The first few weeks were pretty bumpy, and now Brooke and Nate try to go out with their friends and do things as much as possible so they can prevent fights like that.

"Hey Hales" Brooke said as she scooted her chair out. "Sit with me" Brooke said as she patted her leg. Haley just laughed and sat down in the chair with Brooke. Nate just looked at his girlfriend and his friends on and off girlfriend and just laughed. Brooke was definitely something else.

"So, guys lets change the subject to something more positive..." Nate said as their food came to the table. Haley moved from her seat on Brookes lap to Chucks lap so she could share his food with him.

"The Spectator is having a party next weekend, and I expect all of you to be there." Nate said as they all began eating their food. Nate really loved his job, he loved being in charge, and he loved still getting a glimpse of the upper east side like, since Brooke pretty much shunned herself from that lifestyle.

"Okay, cool, have fun." Brooke said as she took a bite of her sandwich. She hated upper east side functions, and ever since she gave birth to Paisley, she would much rather just be home with her baby girl. Nate gave Brooke a look which Chuck and Haley both noticed.

"Brooke, will you please come? I mean, you've never come to one of my company parties, and it's kind of looking weird on my part... I mean, people wonder where you are." Nate said to his girlfriend, trying to approach this topic as sensitively as he possibly could. She never wanted to go out to social functions with him anymore, and sometimes it really annoyed him. Sure, she didn't want to be apart of the lifestyle she grew up in, but this was still his life. A big part of his life. He had a company and an image to maintain.

"No." Brooke said stubbornly. "Mom and Dad are out of town that weekend and I don't feel comfortable leaving the baby with anyone else, and I just really don't want to go to one of those parties where I have to dress up and pretend that I'm something that I'm not. Sorry Nate, but I don't want to go, but you're more than welcome to go." Brooke said. Chuck and Haley just looked at her. They loved Brooke, but sometimes, she was more outspoken then she should be.

Nate just gave her a look. "Well, thanks for giving me permission to attend. Wasn't aware that I needed it." Nate finished his food and push his plate out of the way. Haley stood up and looked at Chuck. She really didn't want to be here if Nate and Brooke were going to get into a fight, which was kind of funny considering that fighting in front of people is pretty much all Haley and Chuck did.

"I think we're going to go.." Haley said. Before she could say anything else, Nate stood up. He handed the baby to Brooke and walked over to pay the bill. Brooke just sat there and shifted Paisley. She looked over at Haley. "Why? I always have to be around when you and Chuck are fighting." Brooke said, and for the second time that day, she bit her tongue. That came more bitchy then she intended for it to.

"Wow Brooke." Haley said as she turned and walked towards the door. Nate came back just as Haley started leaving. Brooke just looked at Chuck who was giving her a death glare Brooke didn't care. It was true, all they ever did was argue, and it was always about stupid things. Brooke felt like she and Nate actually had real problems, and they did a pretty good job for the most part handling it. So it kind of just annoyed her when it felt like the only time that Haley wanted to talk to Brooke was to bitch about Chuck.

"Way to be a bitch Brooke." Chuck said. "I'll see you later Nathaniel." Chuck said to Nate as he slipped him some cash to cover his and Haley's lunch. Nate just looked at him confused, but if Chuck was calling his sister a bitch then she probably said something about his relationship. Brooke really did always tell it like it was.

Brooke said and looked at her boyfriend. She hated fighting with him, or even arguing, so if all it took was one party, then she could suck it up. "Okay, I'll go." Brooke said as she picked the bag up and handed the baby back to her dad. "Can your mom watch her?" Brooke asked as the couple and their child left the bistro.

"Brooke, I promise that it's only for a couple of hours." He said, relieved that she was going to attend the party with him. He was really getting crap from his coworkers about his girl not being at social things with him. Everyone was wondering if they broke up or if something was going on, but if she just came to one or two events every so often, it wouldn't be so bad. Plus, it would hopefully prevent girls from hitting on him, because as much as he used to love that kind of attention, the only girl Nate wanted was Brooke Davis.

Brooke and Nate walked over to the front of the spectator office. "Well, I guess this is where we leave you for the rest of the afternoon mr. Archibald." Brooke said as she kissed her man softly. Paisley was now stirring in her sleep and lifted her head up.

"Actually.. I took the afternoon off, so I'm all yours and little miss's for the rest of the day." Nate said as he took the baby from his girlfriend. "Dada" Paisley said as she nuzzled up against his neck. Brooke's face lit up and she giggled.

"Can we go dress shopping for the party?" Brooke asked. Nate just nodded and the headed down towards fifth ave. Nate actually didn't have to work if he didn't want to, but he and Brooke both liked to keep busy and the both liked making their own money.

About three hours later, Nate and Brooke were back in their own apartment. Brooke had selected a slinky black strapless dress and Nate also let her get shoes and a bag to match. She always did her own makeup and hair for these things. Brooke also convinced Nate that Paisley needed more clothes. Which, in reality that was the last thing she needed. Not only was her closet full of clothes and shoes, but her clothes and shoes were overflowing to Brooke and Nate's closet.

Brooke was making dinner for Nate and he was playing Call of Duty with Chuck through the headset when Brooke's phone rang. She looked at the caller id which was flashing Blair Waldorf. Brooke sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Okay, so there it is! Tell me what you think! If you like, please review!

Here is some stuff that is coming up:

*Brooke and Nate attend the party

*You get to witness a Chuck/Hales fight!

*The adults make some appearances!

*Enter.. Peyton, Serena and Luke!

*You find out what Brooke and Blair's phone call is about!

And more!

Let me know what you guys wanna see! (:


End file.
